In recent years, in order to solve environmental problems such as global warming, etc., natural energy, such as sunlight, wind power, and so on, has received much attention.
Accordingly, solar-thermal gas turbine generators have been proposed, in which sunlight, which is one form of natural energy, is used to heat a high-pressure compressible working fluid with the heat of the sunlight to drive a solar-thermal gas turbine, which, in turn, drives a generator to generate power.
A solar-thermal gas turbine generator P shown in FIG. 4 is provided with a solar-thermal gas turbine GT whose main constituent components are a compressor 1 that raises the pressure of a compressible working fluid by compressing it, a heat receiver 2 that raises the temperature of the compressible working fluid by heating it with heat converted from the sunlight, and a turbine 3 that converts heat energy held by the high-temperature, high-pressure compressible working fluid into mechanical energy. This solar-thermal gas turbine GT is combined-cycle power generating equipment that is provided with a steam power generation cycle 20 that generates power by driving a generator 4 and also generates power by using exhaust heat of the solar-thermal gas turbine GT.
That is, the solar-thermal gas turbine generator P is combined-cycle power generating equipment that employs the solar-thermal gas turbine GT operated by including the heat receiver 2, which heats a compressible working fluid to raise its temperature using the heat energy of sunlight, instead of a combustor that generates a high-pressure combustion gas by combusting fuel, such as natural gas or the like.
The above-described heat receiver 2 is a device for converting sunlight into the heat energy and is capable of raising the temperature of a high-pressure compressible working fluid by heating it with the heat of light focused using a light collector (heliostat) H. A solar-thermal gas turbine generator P shown in FIG. 4 is provided with a re-heater (not shown) for preheating the high-pressure compressible working fluid whose pressure has been raised by the compressor 1, using the exhaust heat of the compressible working fluid that has done work at the turbine 3.
The steam power generation cycle 20 introduces high-temperature air exhausted from the turbine 3 into a steam generator 21, thus heating water in the steam generator 21 to generate steam. The steam generated in the steam generator 21 is supplied to a steam turbine 22, and the steam turbine 22 operated by this steam drives a generator 23 to generate power.
The steam that has done work at the steam turbine 22 is returned to water upon passing through a condenser 24 and then is supplied again to the steam generator 21. Therefore, the water that is heated at the steam generator 21 by the air exhausted from the turbine 3 circulates in a closed-circuit piping flow path, undergoing repeated state changes between water and steam. The air that has been used to generate steam at the steam generator 21 is exhausted to the atmosphere from a chimney 5.
In addition to this, in related art of power generating facility that uses sunlight, packaged power generating facility that drives a turbine with steam generated with the sunlight has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
{Citation List}
{Patent Literature}
{PTL 1} The Publication of Japanese Examined Patent Application, Publication No. Sho 62-017642.